Notebooks and Scalpels
by toastyhoneybutter
Summary: Meredith Grey is a freshmen at Seattle Grace Private School. One day on the bus she meets Derek Shepherd, the jock who everyone falls for. When Derek falls for her will he take care of her and help her through her self-loathing? Or will she be too much for big shot athletic Derek Shepherd?
1. Chapter 1

Background: Meredith and Derek are in high school, they meet eachother on the bus when Meredith moves to Seattle and starts her freshman year at Seattle Grace Private School, her mother is married to Richard and they are both attendings. Derek lives with his mom and four sisters and he's a junior in high school. What will happen when their paths cross and the jock falls in love with the self-loathing hipster music loving girl who has a closed knit group of friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or its characters only the people and situations you don't recognize from the show.

Derek walked through the hallways on his way to the locker room. He had so much on his mind and he had a lot to get done that day. He couldnt focus on anything during classes today and was sure that whenever coach heard from his teachers that he would be benched for at least a week's worth of games. Upon entering the locker room his friends all started to cheer him on for monday's victory against their biggest competitor. Derek scored two out of the four goals made in the game. He met everyones hands with a high five and hollared with his teammates feeling that nothing could ever be better than this.

Collecting his bags that he came in here for he grabbed his phone to notice his best friend Mark had texted him about meeting in the locker room for reliving the victory that started out the season. As soon as Derek finished checking the consistant congrats texts from possibly everyone he knew he started walking out of the locker room making his way to the bus. He was still taking his driving lessons and he was almost done with them, but for right now he had to resort to the bus, not wanting his family picking him up and embarrassing him.

Mark soon caught up to him and walked with him down to the busses. Mark was bigger than Derek, but since Derek had more technique and skill than Mark, he had been left out of the race for team captain.  
"Hey! Did you think you were going to leave without me? " Mark bellowed over the loud noises of teenagers running around school getting ready to go home.

"Nah. I just thought i would have time to avoid hanging out with your materialistic jock friends." Derek replied looking for his normal bus that he got on.

"You can't just avoid it Derek, you are my best materialistic jock friend..." Mark replied. "And plus there is going to be girls there. You need to meet new girls." Mark expressed his feelings to Derek.

"No I dont want that Mark, I got to go the bus is going to leave soon." Derek hurried onto the bus so that Mark wouldnt suggest driving him home. Derek liked time away from the clique they formed for him.

Everyone on the bus seemed to whisper behind his back about him and he just always felt like he's never deserved it. He went to his normal seat to notice a girl with pink dye in her hair sitting watching out the window. He sat next to her which surprised her a little bit but then didn't seem like it bothered her.

"Hey, I'm Derek Shepherd. Do you mind if I sit here? Well it is kind of my seat already but i don't mind that you're sitting here." When he looked into her eyes he didnt know what was happening but he could feel it and felt like it was a good feeling. He held out his hand for her to shake and she just stared at him and ignored him, turning back tto the window. He kept watching her out of the corner of his eyes completely intrigued by everything she was doing.

After ten minutes into the bus ride she talked. "I'm Meredith Grey. It was the only seat left, I'm sorry if it feels like I'm invading your personal space." Her voice melted Derek's ears and he knew he had to know her.

"Meredith Grey." He repeated it out loud and in his head. Her name was a perfect combination of syllables and vowells. He noticed she had a headphone in and when he gestured to the other she nodded. He put the blaring headphone in his ear. At first it was loud and obnoxious and he hated it but then he sort of started to enjoy it. It was very old school and seemed like her.

"What song is this?" he asked her.

"I barely know you and you want me to share my music with you?" He felt something for her immediately. He didn't know if it was a lack of trust in people or a protection for something she was passionate about. Whatever it was he didn't want her to give it up because it made this stranger pull him in and he wanted to protect her.

"Can I take you out today?" He asked bluntly.

"No. I can't I have to get some things done. I'm busy all day." Meredith replied pulling her headphone out of Derek's ear and shoving it into her bag. Derek suddenly noticed she was trying to get ooff the bus and when he noticed where, he let her through and followed her.

"Are you stalking me? Because that's scary. Girl sits in boy's seat, boy follows her kidnaps,rapes, and kills her. Because that wouldn't be too funny for me since i sat in your seat today." She kept on rambling until she noticed he was looking at her with this amused look in his eyes.

"I love your rambling, it's refreshing and adorable. But I live here in the white house at the end of the drive." He was pointing the direction of his house. "And I'm not a bad guy let me take you out or at least spend the day with me and if we don't have fun then you can sit in my seat and i won't bother you anymore." Derek tried everything just so that she wouldn't leave.

"And why should I do that?" Meredith asked in return.

"Because you'll love me if you get to know me." Meredith nodded at him and followed him to his house, it was a cute medium sized house. All white and bright,Derek let himself in and invited her to come inside, once she stepped inside she could smell something cooking that smelt delicious.

Derek noticed her looking around amazed. "Are you hungry? Do you want a tour?" Derek asked.

"Show me your house Derek Shepherd." She said as she smiled back at his cheesy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all for your support. I appreciate the reviews and critisism on how to make my story better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy unfortunately.

Heres chapter 2!

Derek walked Meredith all throughhis house showing her the living room, bathrooms and bedrooms. They finally reached his bedroom which he was embarrassed of showing a girl. He opened the door and Meredith walked in ane examined his room. She loved his house so far is was cozy and homey. She noticed that their were family pictures everywhere of Derek and his sisters and mother. Derek's room was a baby blue room, sort of as if his mom had not changed it since he was a baby. He had a double bed against the right wall with two matching nightstands filled with trophies and medals. She also noticed his posters of famous soccer players and famous football players with big fake smiles holding a football.

Meredith walked in and sat on his bed. The dirty laundry was in his laundry basket and everything was put in place. She noticee his laptop on a desk by the window and saw a man holding Derek up laughing on a soccer field.

"Where's your dad? " Meredith asked looking across the room at him. She could see the pain flash in his eyes. "My dad abandoned me when i was five. My mom moved across the country and he never tried calling or visiting or writing me a letter or sending cards. He has a whole new family and I'm not good enough to be his daughter. You can tell me where your father is, I won't judge you." Derek looked at him and was confused about the concern she saw in his face.

"My father was murdered. My sister Amelia and I were at the grocery store fighting over cereals. Then the next thing we know we hear a loud snap and we couldnt find my dad and when we did he was dead. The lawyers and detectives did investigations and the two men shot him for his watch." Meredith felt a pang of pain for Derek.

"My father is alive, if he were dead I wouldn't care. I never got to know him, it feels wrong and messed up that it was your dad who died. I wish it were different." Derek liked her outlook on life, even though he thought it was sad he saw it as refreshing.

Derek and Meredith went downstairs to eat when Elizabeth called them. Meredith had met her while she was touring the kitchen, she was very friendly and insisted Meredith sit down and eat with them. A boy walked into the house joining them for dinner. He seemed surprised to see Meredith sitting there.

"I dont think we've been properly introduced, I'm Mark." He held out his hand for Meredith to shake and sat down across from Derek.

"What are you boys doing today?" Elizabeth asked while serving dinner.

Everyone ate the chicken and mashed potatoes grateful for the good cooking. "We have a scrimmage today with some friends." Derek answered.

"What about you Meredith?" Elizabeth asked her passing the juice around.

"Well I'll probably just go for a run then do homework and sleep." Meredith replied shyly.

"Why don't you go with the boys? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Elizabeth asked looking at Derek for confirmation.

"We wouldn't mind. There will be plenty of girls for you to hang out with.

"Its really a great offer but I'm just not up for that. It's not really my thing and I've already intruded enough. I barely know you guys and here I am sitting at your dinner table eating your food." Meredith hoped they would stop asking her to do things she thought everyone was nice and they had such a great family but Derek was the jock and she was just Meredith who listened to music and went for runs to clear her head and wore pink hair because it was cool and wore clothes that people like Derek made fun of.

"Meredith we bareky know you too, but I invited you over because you're interesting. I mean you have to be if you had the guts to sit in my seat." Derek told her.

This made Mark almost spit out his juice. "What?! You sat in Derek Shepherd's seat? Woah killer what are you a cavewoman? No one sits in his seat its sacred. Everything he touches will cost millions of dollars one day." Mark ranted on about the whole thing for so long that everyone just seemed amused.

"It seems as if Mark has fallen in love with you Derek." Elizabeth told Derek in a playful tone.

Everyone laughed making Mark embarrassed. As everyone finished up dinner Derek washed the dishes while mark dried them. Meredith sat at the table in an awkward silence with Elizabeth until she finally asked something.

"Do you like Derek?" Meredith heard come from her mouth. At first Meredith was about to say no, she barely knew him and this is the first time she's thought of him like that. Feeling awkward and judged in the stare of Elizabeth she just didn't know what to say. If she admitted to her liking to spend the day with Derek everything would change. She's never had a real best friend, well she did have Cristina Yang but it was more of a love hate relationship where they complained and worked well together.

Contemplating all of this, Meredith decided to answer. "I-" she was cut off by Derek himself.

"Meredith I know you don't want to come to the scrimmage but this is the last time I'm asking, or at least begging you, please?" Derek sat next to her giving his best cheesy smile.

"I really can't. I have to get home." Meredith answered him. She instantly started seeing him differently ever since Eluzabeth had asked her that question. Hus hair looked darker and his eyes looked brighter. His muscles looked more toned in his soccer jersey. His legs were also very toned and athletic. He looked strong and Meredith's eyes dropped down to his stomach wanting to feel how strong he was.

"I should go now." Meredith snapped out of her thoughts to get up and grab her stuff. Derek walked her halfway down the street making small talk. She averted her eyes the whole time until he stopped her.

"Will you at least sit in my seat again tomorrow?" Derek asked her.

Meredith just smiled at him and just continued to walk to her house and watching Derek's head disappear for the night.


End file.
